Travesura Invertida
by catlover1998
Summary: Thatch es un gran amante a las bromas pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Santo Casper interfiera en ellas? Una sola acción podía poner de cabeza todo el colegio y su reputación -Definitivamente, ¡al carajo todo!
1. Chapter 1

**Travesura Invertida**

* * *

 _¡Al carajo todo!_

* * *

Thatch es un vampiro juguetón, al diablo los que le dicen matón, él solo pensaba que se divertía de manera única. Y se supone que nadie debería enojarse por eso más de lo debido, tan solo lo suficiente para sentirse algo patéticos o molestos. Cualquiera de las dos le iba bien a Thatch.

El Colegio de Sustos seguía siendo el mismo bajo su mando, ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde y ya había digerido su horrible almuerzo preparado por el monstruo de la cafetería

-Algún día matará a toda la escuela por accidente

Los pasillos se encontraban desolados, la gran mayoría se hallaban en el comedor. Thatch ya conocía de memoria el horario de cada uno de sus compañeros y no es que era un acosador en potencia, simplemente seguía un itinerario estricto. Nada valía más que su agenda.

"12:40- Bromear a Quasi "

El jorobado era el único que se encontraba afuera, preparado para sonar las campanas del colegio que marcarán el fin del descanso. Thatch se preguntaba muy menudo como aquel monstruo no estaba sordo al escuchar todos los días el tañir de las enormes y negras campanas.

Sin embargo, estaba sumamente dispuesto a probar lo que podían hacer sus nuevas armas. Hace poco había sido el día del niño monstruo y los directores habían dado permiso para que cada uno de sus alumnos pasara la tarde con sus familias. Su madre como siempre había querido recompensar a su único hijo con los mejores regalos por su buena actitud.

Total que al final de esa tarde Thatch había conseguido 50 juguetes nuevos y para infortunio suyo, no pudo llevarlos en una balija adicional al colegio.

Hoy quería probar su nueva "Teltrapa", juguete nuevo que dispara una telaraña muy parecida al hombre araña y deja a cualquiera preso. La gran mayoría de sus nuevos juguetes eran aprueba de fantasmas, ya que no fuera llegar Santo Casper a salvar el día. Además que al que más deseaba fastidiar era al espectro 'soy super amigable'.

Desde lejos podía ver su objetivo, se transformó en un murciélago, necesitaba pasar desapercibido. Al llegar junto a Quasi se encontraba en el salón principal del colegio cerca de las grandes escaleras de mármol que guíaban a los dormitorios de los alumnos. El jorobado se hallaba haciendo lo que había dicho, esperando a que le tocará su momento de dar las campanadas.

El chico verde y haraposo se llenaba las manos de saliva y las frotaba. Al vampiro le dio asco.

Transformándose de nuevo a su forma original, el granuja de capa negra se ocultó entre la sombra de una de las paredes, viendo la espalda de su víctima. Saco su arma del saco, su forma era muy similar a una pistola de agua y apuntó a su compañero colocando sus dedos sobre el gatillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Thatch? - preguntó una voz muy conocida para el chupa sangre

-¡Con un demonio!- grito el chico muy exasperado al ver que Quasi se alejaba temerosamente de su rango de ataque-¿Tú qué crees Casposo?- le pregunto al dulce fantasmita  
¿Con qué me estabas apuntando?- dijo Quasi atrayendo la atención de ambos, el monstruo verde lucía absorto observando el juguete de Thatch.

-¡Te voy a dar una demostración!- señaló el vampiro con un dejo travieso en su voz. El jorobado se asustó y tapó su cara preparándose para el golpe

-¡No!- gritó Casper, tomando entre sus manos el objeto mientras Thatch jaloneaba para soltarse del agarre que tenía el fantasma sobre su pistola  
-¿Qué diantres haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar comiendo con los perdedores de tus amigos?

-Quería saludar a Quasi para ver que tal la paso con Capi el fin de semana  
Thatch calló por un momento- Así que el jorobado no pudo pasársela con su familia y tuvo que conformarse con el Pirata viejo que se encarga del transporte (barco flotante) del colegio. ¡Qué triste! - pensó el vampiro

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Casper- contestó Quasi quien no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo ya que el fantasma parecía ganar en fuerza al chupa sangre y estar a punto de quitarle el arma al matón

Thatch no podía dejar que eso sucediera así que intento conseguir el gatillo para atrapar al espectro que le estaba complicando demasiado el día.

Casper adivinó sus movimientos y en un intento desesperado, de un golpetón hizo al juguete volar por los aires hasta aterrizar en el suelo a unos cuatro metros de ellos y a partirse a la mitad. Thatch hubiera gritado hasta ponerse rojo de la furia sino hubiera sido porque una telaraña blanca salió disparada aprisionándolo con el fantasma de un sacudida tan fuerte que los mando a ambos al piso.

El vampiro no pudo detectar en que momento su cuerpo tocó el suelo pero sí que el cuerpo ajeno del fantasma se encontraba encima suyo y sobre sus labios.

Nunca pensó que su primer beso se daría de esa manera. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, anhelaba separarse del frío glacial que le producía el espectro pero mientras más jaloneaba la telaraña se esforzaba en no dejarlo huir.

Pudo ver las mejillas de Casper del color de las manzanas del mundo humano y sus ojos tan sorprendidos como los suyos.

La respiración de ambos se entrecorto a la vez que el latido de sus corazones avanzaban a un ritmo caótico y sus cuerpos ardían

-¡Voy a buscar ayuda!- dijo Quasi para salir corriendo desapareciendo del rango visual de  
ambos; vampiro y fantasma, reprimieron un grito de terror. Casper se separó de los labios de Thatch y giro su cabeza tanto como pudo para no mirarlo

-No puedo traspasar la telaraña

-Claro, era un nuevo juguete anti - fantasma (anti- tú) que de por sí le costó muy caro a mi mamá

-Lo siento

-Ni una palabra a nadie de lo que sucedió, ni a tus amigos ni a ningún carnoso. Y asegúrate de mantener callado a Quasi

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere

-¡Y tampoco que vuelva a suceder!

-No, nunca, tranquilo

-Genial tontorrón, me quitaste la ilusión de mi primer beso- dijo Thatch quien hacia lo imposible para no incomodarse con la respiración de Casper tan cerca de su nuca. Sin embargo, le daba lástima la mirada culpable del espectro- Tampoco es como si hubiera matado a alguien- pensó el chupa sangre

Los minutos pasaron y el profesor Humos vino su rescate. Al día siguiente las cosas empezaron a ser más raras de lo usual entre el espectro y él. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra.

Esperaba llegar al aula para una clase normal cuando los megáfonos de la escuela se activaron. Al parecer Alder y Dash tenían un importante anuncio que hacer en el auditorio del colegio.

-¡Alumnos diríjase a la sala de reuniones inmediatamente! - ¡Y no se tarden!- culminó Dash

Al llegar se sentó en las mismas butacas de siempre con su banda

-Estudiantes - comenzó Alder quien sujetaba una bola de cristal en se brazos- Hemos de informarles que dos alumnos han faltado gravemente las normativas del colegio!

-Exactamente, y no permitiremos que se vuelva repetir

-Por eso nos hemos visto obligados a anunciarle que no importa donde se encuentren, no olviden que las gárgolas y las cámaras de la escuela están al tanto de sus movimientos. Y no toleraremos muestras afectuosas en esta institución

-Así es: ni abrazos, apapachos, besitos, cartitas. ..

-Aja, por eso esperamos que a los dos estudiantes esta lección le sirva de escarmiento

-¡Y no crean que este será su último castigo!- dijo Dash mientras Alder alzaba la bola de cristal que proyectó una luz azulosa que fue transformándose de a poco en una imagen.

 _De polo a polo de cada extremo de la sala, el beso del vampiro y el fantasma llenaba el auditorio como una pantalla de cine_

 _ **Thatch chilló sin poder reprimir un grito de terror.**_

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, espero les haya encantado el capítulo como a mí escribirlo :D**

 **No sé si continuar con la historia ya que estoy en plan de "No hagas más fics largos, no necesitamos eso"**

 **Pero se me hizo divertidísimo que acabara así xD Muajajjajajjaja soy tan malvada que el agua se enfría Muajjajjajaja**

 **Quizás haga más capítulos para no dejarlos así. Aunque todo depende de lo que ustedes desean xD si hay aunque sea una sola personita que quiera conti abrirá un espacio en mi agenda. Aunque advierto que demoraré ya que estoy muerta con tantas cosas por hacer D:**

 **Los quiero ;) si les gustó denle follow y favorito**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Que mierda los directores!**_

Thatch no se creía la imagen presente de polo a polo en el fondo del auditorio. Fue completamente incapaz de evitar el pequeño chillido que emergió de su garganta y despertó el interés de su pandilla, que al ver el beso entre el fantasma y el vampiro lo comprendieron.

Los alumnos monstruosos se encontraban conmocionados con la boca tan abierta como trampa de ratones por la sorpresa ocasionada, giraron su mirada en dirección a los protagonistas del espectáculo

Para alivio de Casper, él era un fantasma y podía hacer gala de su poder de desaparición; cosa que notó el vampiro al instante…

-"¡Sucio- pensó el vampiro- por él nos besamos y, ¿qué hace? Se vuelve invisible! Grandioso"

-¡Casper y Thatch!- llamó Alder quien hizo una señal para que se acercaran

El vampiro alucinaba con la posibilidad de huir volando, observó la salida del auditorio que para su infortunio se encontraba protegida por una gárgola

-"Diablos, los directores estaban empañados en joderles la vida"

De reojo, vio como Casposo (el gran culpable) en paso fúnebre se acercaba lentamente hacia los hermanos de dos cabezas. Alder, al cruzar sus ojos con los del vampiro le lanzó una mirada retadora que a Thatch le sonaba a expulsión, pues de todas formas así siempre amenazaban los directores

Berreo un rato consigo mismo hasta que contra su propia voluntad se convirtió en murciélago y voló hacia ellos, quedando a unos metros de distancia del fantasmoso

-¡Síganos!- ordenó Dash

-Eso lo iba a decir yo- dijo en un susurró el mayor de los hermanos- ¡Vamos!- señaló a ambos alumnos

Thatch y Casper, supieron que este día sería el peor de todas sus vidas. Cada uno imaginaban las infinitas posibilidades de como actuarían los hermanos para hacerlos sufrir

Alder y Dash, llevaron a ambos chicos hasta la dirección del colegio. Al llegar, se sentaron y los contemplaron severamente

-Muy bien, alumnos- dijo arrastrando la última palabra con desprecio- No es la primera vez que monstruos púberos como ustedes intenten coquetearse, olvidando el reglamento del colegio…

-¡Disculpe, director!- interrumpió Casper, Thatch solo se limitaba a verlo de reojo avecinándose el más terrible de los escenarios, que el fantasma la embarrara

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Dash

-No somos parejas, solo fue un accidente

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad para luego soltar una enorme carcajada, el fantasmita se avergonzó por la actitud de los directores y resolvió en contarle su relato sin embargo, Thatch quien imaginaba que al final la palabra del espectro sería puesta en duda lo observó -"Ni se te ocurra"- le susurró a través de la mirada

Ambos hermanos, al ver que llevaban minutos riéndose sin parar, tomaron aire para recuperar la compostura- Muy bien- dijo Alder aclarándose la garganta- en estas situaciones siempre le ofrecemos a nuestros alumnos dos opciones

-¡¿Cuáles?!- preguntaron ambos al unísono

Los hermanos lo observaron con una sonrisa maquiavélica, prosiguiendo Dash con la propuesta- Podemos citar a sus representantes

-¡No!- gritaron a la vez, para que después Thatch tomara el "control" de la conversación- No pueden hacerme eso directores, ¿saben lo que pensarían mis padres? No, por favor- dijo en tono suplicante mientras estos veían a su alumno sin prestarle la menor atención a su congoja

-La otra opción es que tendrán que encargarse del trabajo del Cuidador del Portal (el que nos conecta con los carnosos) dentro de una hora desde las 3:00pm-6:00pm

-¿Nada más eso?- preguntó el vampiro

-El colegio ha tenido unos problemas con el pago de los salarios- confesó Dash recibiendo un codazo de su hermano mayor

-O también podríamos llamar a sus padres- recordó Alder con malicia ocasionando miedo en sus estudiantes

-¡No! Así está bien- respondieron ambos

-Bien, se pueden ir- contestó Alder a la vez que el vampiro y el fantasma abandonaban el lugar. A unos pasos de haber cerrado la puerta de la dirección se podía escuchar a ambos hermanos peleándose por la información que les reveló Dash

-Todo esto es tu culpa- berreo el vampiro, Casper bufó sin darle la razón al chupasangre- No me ignores- le regaño

-Prometo que no se va a repetir- aseguró el espectro con fastidio

-¡No me importa que se repita, no me gusta el castigo!-gritó por la furia que llevaba acumulada por los sucesos de las últimas horas, sin percatarse en las implicaciones que tendrían sus palabras. Casper lo miró con sorpresa y aunque el vampiro al principio no supo detectar el por qué, repasó lentamente lo que dijo "No me importa si se repite"- "Diablos"- se regañó internamente, retrocedió unos pasos nerviosamente provocando cierta preocupación en el fantasma quien intentó acercarse al cuerpo de Thatch. Este se asustó y se convirtió en murciélago para salir volando

-¡Espera!- pidió el fantasmita sin darse cuenta que era muy tarde. Bufó al aire y se sobó la frente, se dirigió al dormitorio con la esperanza de hablar con el chico quien se imaginaba, estaría oculto en ese lugar

Volaba despacio pues muchos pensamientos caóticos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Thatch era un chico atractivo y un bravucón de poca monta, se dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de admitir que el chupasangre era guapo. No negaría que algo en aquel contacto fugaz que tuvieron no despertaron unas ansias ocultas por experimentar los placeres de la vida adulta. Era típico entrando en la etapa de la adolescencia querer saber que se siente un beso o varios besos, sin embargo una parte de él se negaba rotundamente al ver al chico como una posibilidad. Y también dudaba enormemente que Thatch dejara que volviera a suceder

Al llegar al pasillo que dirigía hacia los dormitorios, sintió como una mano muerta lo agarraba desde su cola de fantasma y lo alaba, introduciéndolo en un cuarto de conserjería abandonado, tensó su cuerpo fantasmagórico sin embargo aquel monstruo lo sujetaba con necesidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse de que fuera el chupasangre, sopesó la idea de desaparecer pero no encontraba valor en ese acto

El cuarto de conserjería carecía, como era de esperarse, de una iluminación decente. Al ver quien era su secuestrador pudo notar que no era uno sino dos: Mantha y Rha

-¡Que alivio verlos chicos!

-¿Qué alivio Casper? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con Thatch?

-¿Cómo hiciste para um…be…besarlo- preguntó Rha-. Sin venirte en vomito?

-¿Cómo crees que es una buena idea tener una cita con él?- dijo Mantha muy angustiada perdiendo la paciencia por el silencio de su amigo

-Chicos, no es lo que parece- contesto

-No es necesario que lo niegues, amigo. Si te gustan los tipos no hay problemas, aun sigues siendo el mismo Casper. ¡Mientras no te enamores de mí! Lo cual debe ser difícil- dijo, ocasionando que Mantha volteara los ojos-. Todo bien. Pero, ¿Thatch?

-Temo decirlo Casper, pero en eso tiene razón- secundo la chica

-Esperen chicos, déjeme contarles todo desde un inicio- dijo dando inicio a una larga explicación

Por otro lado Thatch huyó hacia el dormitorio de hombres en busca de algo de tranquilidad ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros debían encontrarse en su última hora de clases y no deseaba encontrarse con su pandilla-¿Qué pensarían de él?

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio convertido en vampiro nuevamente, cruzó hasta llegar a su ataúd, como lo esperaba el dormitorio se encontraba desolado pero sobre su sarcófago se hallaba una nota que detectó, estaba escrita con la letra de Muñeca

- _Te esperamos a las 7 de la noche, antes que las gárgolas custodien los pasillos… Muñeca, Serpentín, Musgo y Arpía_

-¡Rayos!- dijo exasperado pues no pensaba que pudiera tener un peor día que ese, inevitablemente un temblor repentino recorrió su espina dorsal- "¿Qué imaginaran qué pasó? ¿Que está enamorado de "Casper"? Cualquiera lo haría con el pantallazo en el auditorio. ¡Desgraciados directores!"- se decía el chupasangre internamente durante una hora completa mientras intentaba con las mayores de sus fuerzas alejar todo tipo de pensamientos que le recordaran el drama sucedido pero como una marea que ala cada vez más hacia el fondo se le hizo inevitable que el nombre de "Casper" no surcara a lo largo de sus cavilaciones

Sin darse cuenta la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases, repercutió por el colegio entero, una alarma se activó en el cerebro de Thatch quien convertido en murciélago abandonó lo más rápido posible el dormitorio como alma que persigue el diablo. No soportaba la idea de encontrarse con sus compañeros

Al llegar al cuarto del Cuidador del Portal, se dio cuenta de que aquel vegete verde agarraba una maleta marrón que parecía más pesada que él quien lucía como un enclenque y se sobaba la espalda sacando unos cuantos tronidos. Se largó con aire fastidiado al ver al vampiro llegar ya que era el último que faltaba por aparecerse, Casper se encontraban en una esquina del salón. Sin querer Thatch topó por breves minutos su mirada con el fantasmita y ambos la desviaron avergonzados

-No hagan nada malo- advirtió el monstruo antes de cerrar la puerta

Fantasma y vampiro se sintieron ofendidos, sin embargo el vegete no pareció notarlo. Al quedarse completamente solos, un silencio incomodo adornó el lugar

Thatch decidió primeramente ignorarlo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su capa una perinola, Casper lo vio con curiosidad sin tener nada más interesante en que fijar su mirada. Después de unas horas, ambos compartían pensamientos caóticos sin decidirse ni hablar con el otro de lo sucedido. Thatch exasperó y empezó a recorrer el Portal que lo podía llevar a Deedstown, maquinaba robarle el dinero a algún carnoso y gastarlo en chucherías. Después de todo no es lo mismo la moneda de los muertos a la de los humanos pues ellos, como muertos vivientes no sabían que eran los dólares y usaban monedas de oro, plata y cobre

Casper observaba al vampiro con preocupación intuyendo lo que atravesaba la traviesa mente del chico

-Thatch, ¿qué haces?- preguntó fingiendo una inocencia que le era muy característica

-No te incumbe fantasmoso- le regaño- Pero no soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada- le contestó procediendo a buscar la forma de usar el portal

Casper quien no le parecía una buena idea intentó detenerlo- Si los directores se enteran pueden citar a nuestros padres

-¡Te preocupas demasiado!- dijo, despreciando el consejo del espectro

Casper no soportaba la nula atención que despertaba en el vampiro e intentó detenerlo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió al chico sujetándole de la capa, Thatch al darse cuenta que no dejaría que hiciese lo que se le pegara en gana empezó a forcejear hasta lograr tropezar con un objeto en el suelo

El fantasma al ver como el chico se precipitaba contra el suelo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para atraparlo antes de que se llevara un buen golpe agarrándolo desde la espalda con fuerza quedando nuevamente su rostros cara a cara separados por unos breves centímetros. Casper se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio sin dejar de abrazar al vampiro, Thatch quien se hallaba con las mejillas sonrojadas se quedó quieto como si fuera un hechizo puesto por una bruja diestra en artes oscuras sin moverse un milímetro esperando la reacción del espectro. Casper hizo lo mismo, espero, mirando a los ojos lilas del chico; el vampiro se incomodó por tanta proximidad y decidió que había dos formas de solucionarlo: eliminarla o alejarse. Prefirió la primera porque no negaría que le causaba cierta curiosidad volver a probar esa sensación disparatada que sintió hace varias horas, además si iba a ser castigado que fuera por algo que hubiera hecho de verdad sin contar que el fantasma siempre lo ayudaba y tenía paciencia

Se acercó hasta chocar ambas frentes y con cierto o mucho temor el fantasma terminó de hacer el trabajo; besó los labios del vampiro con lentitud y parsimonia buscando de degustar cada rincón de su boca, incorporando nuevos sabores y sensaciones que quedarían grabadas en su cerebro por el tiempo suficiente hasta que pudiera volver a probarlo

Al quedarse sin aire Thatch fue el primero en separarse con una mirada conmocionada por lo sucedido, ahora no tenían ningún tipo de escusa

Casper atrajo su cuerpo al suyo y lo abrazó, la campana de las 6:00 sonó y destruyó el ambiente de complicidad

El fantasma y el vampiro se separaron, esperando a que uno de los dos iniciara la conversación

-Nos vemos más tarde- habló finalmente el espectro y desapareció tan rápido como llegó

* * *

 **Holis chicos, la verdad es que al principio no vi la necesidad de continuar con la histo pero ahora que lo he releído creo que acabó algo incompleto xD así que bueno. Tan solo pienso hacer un cap más o dos, y listo!**

 **También saque Valentín Monstruoso y disculpa por tardarme un culo xD me pasé de sucia. Pero bueno, tuve que volver a hacer el fic desde el principio porque mi hermana lo borró accidentalmente D: morí**

 **Espero les guste mucho el cap como a mí escribirlo**

 **Nota: Si alguien se acuerda el nombre del monstruo que cuidaba el Portal que los llevaba al mundo humano (además del barco volador) para que por fis**


End file.
